


慢

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	慢

朴珍荣拿过纸巾擦嘴，顺手抽了一张递给对面的林在范，林在范双手猛戳屏幕人机大战，余光瞥见了凑近意思自己分身乏术。朴珍荣无奈，胡乱给人擦了两下，又看到林在范沉迷小人游戏，直接把纸巾塞到林在范嘴里。

游戏界面弹出失败二字，林在范丢了手机把嘴里的纸巾吐出来，抽了张新的纸巾假模假样的要给朴珍荣擦嘴。一只手按着人的后颈就要站起身，朴珍荣知道林在范是要报复自己，赶紧夺过林在范手里的纸巾，推着人出了餐厅。

“明天不是你生日吗？要不要提前庆祝一下？”

林在范根本没在意刚刚的小玩笑，手搭上朴珍荣的肩膀问道。

“去哪？”

“有个好地方，跟我来。”

林在范驱车在一条巷子外停下，朴珍荣跟着下了车，兜兜转转在远处就看到了在一片幽暗中闪着几色彩光的招牌。招牌不大，在静谧的巷子里还是有点显眼，走近了就能听到从里面传出来的音乐鼓点声，声音不大，可已经足够勾起朴珍荣的好奇心。

“朋友开的酒吧，来的都是熟客。”

林在范熟门熟路带着朴珍荣绕到后门，推开门后一条长楼梯通往地下。音乐声变大了，朴珍荣跟紧林在范，探头就能看到从楼梯结尾处透出来的斑斓的灯光。每往下迈一步，朴珍荣就能感觉音乐声一点点在变大，清晰的鼓点一下下拍打在耳膜上，朴珍荣觉得心脏都跟上节奏跳跃起来。

想不到一个藏匿在暗巷中的地下酒吧竟然这么大，朴珍荣跟着林在范直奔吧台，林在范轻车熟路和吧台里的酒保打招呼，又伸长了手挥了挥，不一会儿一个男人就站在了他们面前。

“这间酒吧的老板，南深。这我好哥们，朴珍荣。”

林在范介绍完，朴珍荣主动跟南深握了握手，眼角的褶皱在几束彩光照耀下仿佛闪着光。

“知道，经常听林在范提起。林在范这家伙也没提前打招呼，没给你们留房间，只能将就你们在着外面玩玩。”

南深又和林在范闲聊了两句，临走前侧身跟调酒师交待了什么，刚抬脚又想起什么似的冲林在范抛了个意味深长的眼神。朴珍荣东张西望根本没在意，被林在范拉着坐下来，不一会儿调酒师就推了两杯酒过来，点点桌面对朴珍荣说道。

“老板交代的，这杯酒专门给你调的。”

朴珍荣道了谢，研究起桌上的酒杯。不过几口分量的酒却也好看的勾人，液体在杯中分隔出几种不同的颜色，轻轻摇晃后向着漩涡中心溶到一起，催生出更好看的颜色来。朴珍荣拿起酒杯浅尝了一口，舌尖像是碰到未知的新大陆，才不过一小口酒香就浸满整个口腔，舌尖传来微麻的感觉，尔后被甜丝的味道所覆盖，朴珍荣伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇像是在回味刚刚的味道，又拿起酒杯喝了两口。

林在范面前放的是最普通的鸡尾酒，在心里小小埋怨南深的不公，看到朴珍荣连喝了几口又舔舔嘴唇的模样，没忍住凑上去也尝了一口。这间酒吧林在范来的多，酒也喝得多样，确实是第一次尝到的味道，真的让人有点上瘾的感觉。

两个人坐在吧台前有一搭没一搭的聊天，朴珍荣手里的酒早就见底了，朴珍荣解了一颗扣子，感觉酒吧的音乐大了些便往林在范的方向挪近了些。林在范侧坐着，手搭在朴珍荣肩上，从远处看就好像把朴珍荣整个人都揽在怀里一样。

林在范低头去听朴珍荣说话，眼神控制不住往朴珍荣解开扣子的衬衣里看，朴珍荣说话的气息打在林在范脸上，林在范还能闻到刚刚那杯酒的味道从朴珍荣的嘴里散发出来。不知道是朴珍荣说话的声音越来越小还是林在范早就心猿意马，话听不真切，林在范手滑到朴珍荣的腰间，却感觉朴珍荣的体温比自己还炙热。

朴珍荣还在絮絮叨叨说着什么，眼神像是染上一层薄雾，林在范看见他脸颊泛红，一开一合的双唇被时不时探出的小舌润湿。林在范撇了一眼桌上的空酒杯觉得有点奇怪，正想问问调酒师就感觉朴珍荣轻轻拉了拉自己的衣服。

“我有点难受，我们出去吧。”

林在范收紧放在朴珍荣腰上的手扶着人起来，朴珍荣轻推了一下示意可以自己走，上楼梯的时候尽管抓着栏杆朴珍荣还是觉得使不上力，整个人轻飘飘的，双脚好像踩在棉花上，感觉连身上的衣物都是负担。林在范觉得奇怪，朴珍荣的酒量就算不好，也不会因为一小杯鸡尾酒就变成这样。

将朴珍荣拥进自己怀里，林在范把人带回车上，刚给朴珍荣系上安全带就收到南深的短信，林在范顿时有下车回去把人揍一顿的欲望。

“只能帮你到这了，好好把握。”

朴珍荣靠在副驾驶上，衬衫的扣子不知道什么时候又开了两颗，露出白皙的锁骨，朴珍荣感觉在座位上怎么都不舒服，安全带仿佛束缚着他，体内未知的燥热烧得朴珍荣难耐极了。朴珍荣不知道自己是怎么了，只觉得有什么被禁锢在体内，好像下一秒就要冲出身体似的，染上情欲的双眼向林在范发来求助，林在范抓紧放在方向盘上的手，咬咬牙一脚油门就踩了下去。

朴珍荣被带进酒店房间的时候后背已经湿了，他趴在林在范的怀里，感受体温的传递，肌肤相贴间像是发现了什么解药，迷迷糊糊的抱紧林在范，头也埋进林在范的胸前。林在范把人抱到床上，他知道南深不会做的太过分，只要帮朴珍荣发泄出来就好了。可他怕的是自己，认识朴珍荣多少年，他就爱了他多少年，一直尽力扮演好兄弟的角色，借着亲密的关系做一点越界的事情林在范都要考虑再三，就怕朴珍荣知道自己的心思后会把自己推得远远的。可是现在的情况，他一直梦寐以求的画面，他用心呵护了这么多年的人就躺在自己身旁，他没有信心。

朴珍荣就算再傻现在也知道自己怎么了，他没有精神去思考酒为什么会有问题，他现在急于发泄自己的欲望。朴珍荣呆在林在范的怀里不肯出来，脚也勾上林在范的腰，下体不自觉的磨蹭。身体的自然反应让朴珍荣觉得羞耻，从林在范的怀里退出来，朴珍荣脱了自己的裤子，手伸进内裤里握住自己半勃的分身撸动起来。

林在范就盯着他看，朴珍荣虽然觉得难堪，可体内冲撞着要出来的欲望折磨得他难受，加快了自己手上的速度，可怎么样都到不了顶点。朴珍荣有些急了，双眼都泛起了泪光，这时另一只手却将朴珍荣的最后一层庇护剥了下来，下一刻自己的命根就被林在范握在了手里。

“我帮你。”

林在范的声音几分隐忍和试探，见朴珍荣点点头才开始动作起来，下一秒粘腻的呻吟就从朴珍荣嘴里泄出来。林在范手上的薄茧摩擦过朴珍荣细嫩的肌肤，底下的两个小球也被林在范揉在手指间按摩，林在范俯下身封住朴珍荣的双唇。

朴珍荣一愣，接吻已经超出了“帮”的范围，太过暧昧，却很舒服，林在范的吻带着独属他的味道，像极了他的人，可靠又体贴。朴珍荣便也忘了推却，林在范的舌头探进去搅弄，勾缠住朴珍荣的小舌共舞，唇被吸住，舌被缠住，下身也在林在范的手里被伺候得顶端吐出清液，朴珍荣在高潮中射精，没忍住咬了林在范一口，换来林在范的一声吸气。

“对不起…”

南深交代的酒里药效不高，几口酒还给林在范分了一口，释放过后的朴珍荣基本压住了体内的欲望，只是看到林在范裆下支起的小帐篷还是有点害羞。朴珍荣犹豫着伸出手，拉下林在范的裤子，小心的确认林在范的表情才慢悠悠的将内裤也一起褪下来。

“我…我帮你。”

林在范双手撑在朴珍荣两侧，身下人的手触到林在范的炙热的时候就感觉在自己手中又涨大了些，模拟着刚刚林在范给自己撸动的样子开始动作起来。林在范发出舒服的喟叹，吻落在朴珍荣的脸颊，又偏头含住耳垂轻咬。朴珍荣条件反射缩了缩脖子，那里太过敏感，林在范的舌头又湿又热，时不时舔弄自己的耳廓。朴珍荣当作是林在范因为那一口酒的情热，没有反抗，手下继续卖力伺候着。

林在范的手开始在朴珍荣身上游走，捏捏腰侧的软肉，滑向身后的股缝，朴珍荣感觉身上被点起了火，堪堪压下去的欲火好像有复燃的迹象。

“你怎么还不射啊…”

朴珍荣手都酸了，泄气的松了手，林在范的手却猝不及防按上了朴珍荣身后从未被探访过的秘密花园。朴珍荣一惊，却对上林在范的眼神，那是野兽面对猎物即将发动攻击的犀利眼神，不过林在范眼里多了不想掩藏的欲望和渴求。

“用这里帮我。”

朴珍荣在反应过来的一瞬就猛然摇了摇头，不可以，这太过了。拒绝的话还没说出口林在范就从抽屉里掏了润滑剂挤在手上，二话不说就往里挤了根手指进去。朴珍荣痛呼一声，林在范直接堵住嘴，把话都咽进嘴里，一根手指不断往里抠挖，然后是第二根。朴珍荣挣扎起来，推不开林在范，也躲不过强势的吻，后穴被手指侵占。

林在范承认自己失控了，他没有被药物左右，而是他太想得到朴珍荣。藏匿在深处多年的爱意和占有欲在朴珍荣释放在他手中的时候就已经淹没了他，过往相处的点滴在脑里回旋，他站在朴珍荣身后等待每一次有可能的回头或转身，他在无数个夜晚里想念着朴珍荣入睡，口中念着朴珍荣三个字纾解欲火。梦寐以求的东西就在自己触手可及的地方，林在范这一刻只想把朴珍荣吃干抹净，让他完完全全属于自己。

三根手指在小穴里不断进出，撑开紧致的后穴不停往里探寻，按压穴内的敏感，感受小穴自然的吮吸和挤弄。朴珍荣所有的惊呼都被逼回喉咙里，林在范一改刚才的温柔模样，嘴唇被磨得生疼，舌尖火辣辣的，后面的手指更加鲁莽。

林在范下移咬住朴珍荣的喉结，像野兽扼住猎物的喉咙，舌头大力舔舐细嫩的肌肤，脖子上留下一个个鲜红的痕迹。朴珍荣从没想过自己会有一刻面对林在范的时候被恐惧包围，林在范抽出手指将朴珍荣的双腿拉得更开，硕大就顶了进去，破开一层层褶皱和阻碍，林在范一推到底，根部贴上会阴的时候朴珍荣已经满脸的泪。

林在范一点点舔干净，下身却没有半点仁慈，没有技术的往里冲撞，每一下都捣进深处，肌肤相撞的啪啪声，林在范在每一次进出中获得巨大的快感，抽离后又迅速捅进温暖紧致的小穴，那里紧紧包裹着巨根，粘腻的润滑混合体液在穴口打磨出沫，林在范抱住抽泣的朴珍荣不管不顾的索取。

朴珍荣觉得痛，可身体的反应是控制不了的，前端又站了起来，朴珍荣感受到林在范的炙热在自己体内进出，酥麻的感觉代替疼痛开始传导致全身，抑制不住的呻吟，朴珍荣在林在范的一个深顶中又射了出来。

自己被翻了个身，双膝跪床，林在范贴着朴珍荣的后背把巨物又塞进已经发红的小穴。扶住朴珍荣的腰继续猛烈的攻势，顶得朴珍荣往前颤动，可偏偏又被林在范固定在身下，按着朴珍荣的腰操弄。  
“…林在范…啊…停下…嗯…”

林在范就要到了，理智被欲望冲得四分五裂，压着朴珍荣激烈的冲刺，精液射进湿软的小穴，林在范从后面抱住紧紧抱住朴珍荣。穴壁溅上滚烫的精液，朴珍荣还没从后穴被精液灌满的事实里回过神来。林在范抽身出来将朴珍荣侧躺着拥进怀里，朴珍荣感受到原本属于林在范的东西从自己体内流出，小穴还隐隐作痛。

他和林在范做爱了，那杯酒只是一个导火索，点燃后带来的后果完全超出了朴珍荣的想象。朴珍荣想逃，他们根本不是欢爱后可以抱着温存的关系，林在范收紧了手臂，像是要说什么，可朴珍荣怕了。挣出怀抱翻身准备下床的时候被林在范从后面拦腰抱了回来，后背贴上林在范的胸膛，肌肤相贴间的汗水是他们激烈性爱后的证明，林在范下巴靠上朴珍荣的肩膀。

“你很怕我？”

怕？他们俩从小一起长大，无话不说，形影不离，连家长都时常调侃他们是连体婴，甚至有朋友认真的问过他们是不是在交往，这样一个陪伴自己度过大半个人生的人，朴珍荣没理由害怕。他曾经在最茫然无助的时候脑子里第一个出现的人就是林在范，他所有的喜怒哀乐都想第一个跟现在怀抱着他的人分享，他以为他和林在范在某种意义上是绑定在一起的，可现在的情况朴珍荣从没想过。

“我…我不知道…”

“对不起，南深自作主张在你酒里放了药，但那一口酒还不足以让我失控，我对你做的事情是我一直想做的。”

林在范明显感觉朴珍荣在自己怀里僵了下，他掰过朴珍荣的身子，让人看着自己。

“我喜欢你，我说不上来是什么时候开始的，我只知道我的视线都不曾离开过你，你玩闹着跳上我的背，你委屈的趴上我的肩，你认真的说你完全信任我的时候，我便在心里下定决心这辈子都不会放你一个人。我以为我能做到跟在你身后看你自由的走，我以为我能开阔到接受你有新的生活，但我不是，今天我才真切感受到，我想占有你，我想让你完全属于我，我想你目光所及之处一直都有我。”

林在范说的每个字都震动耳膜，震感传送到心脏，朴珍荣明显感受到胸腔内的那颗活物正剧烈跳动着。200米比赛朴珍荣压过终点线扑进林在范怀里的时候，朴珍荣以为那是剧烈运动后心脏给他的反馈，但他忘了他那天根本没认真跑；林在范收到录取通知书的时候，朴珍荣抱住林在范带着心脏一起欢跳，他以为那是为林在范感到高兴，但他没想到其实是因为看到了录取通知书上和自己一样的粗体文字。现在他侧躺在林在范身边，心脏好像给出了他考卷最后一道大题的答案，林在范在等他交卷。

“生日礼物吗？”

“什么？”

“你是我的生日礼物吗？”

林在范有点不敢置信，顿了顿才反应过来，朴珍荣低着头，林在范看见他颤动的睫毛，粉嫩的小脸上潮红还没有退净，是害羞了。

“那这个礼物你喜欢吗？”

林在范凑到朴珍荣耳边，轻声说道，朴珍荣小幅度的点点头

“嗯，喜欢。”

 

 

完。


End file.
